Storm
by RandomHyuuga
Summary: Storms can be scary when you're by yourself.  KakaAnko


**I do not own Naruto.**

Thunder clapped loudly, and the room lit up from the lightning strike outside. Kakashi lazily opened one eye. "Storm," he mumbled, half hoping that acknowledging it would make it stop interrupting his sleep. No such luck. The thunder roared again, and this time it was louder. Kakashi groaned and sat up. He figured he might as well do something productive while he could not sleep.

A few minutes later, he was outside. Rain fell down hard and soon his hair was stuck to his forehead and neck. He did not stop walking until he was in front of the memorial stone. "..Obito…" he said quietly. As he remembered what had happened to his friend, he touched his left eye unconsciously.

"Who's there?"

Kakashi turned. "Ah," he said. "Hello there, Anko-san."

Anko squinted. "Is that you, Kakashi-san?" She walked forward and stopped in front of him. "It is you!" she said with a laugh. "You look funny with your hair wet."

Kakashi smiled. "So do you."

"Eh?" she said quietly as she felt her head. "Oh, yeah!" She grinned. "Might as well put my hair down if it's going to be messy." She pulled the band out of her hair and shook her head. "There we go."

Kakashi blinked. He had never seen Anko with her hair down before. 'She looks kind of..cute..'

"So, what are you doing out here, Kakashi-san?" she asked with a smile. Kakashi snapped out of his trance. Anko had walked over to a tree and had sat down under its branches.

Kakashi moved to sit next to her and said, "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh? Was the big, bad storm too much for Kakashi-san?" Anko asked with a smirk.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "No, Anko-san. I wasn't scared. It was just too loud for me to actually relax and fall asleep."

Anko giggled. "Suuure. That's totally the truth, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, then. Why are you out here?"

Anko stopped laughing and looked away. "Er.."

"Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"I.. couldn't sleep," she mumbled. "I don't like storms.."

Kakashi stayed quiet for a few seconds. Anko cautiously turned to look at him and saw him trying to suppress his laughter. She glared at him. "I'm sorry!" he said between snickers. "But that's so cute! You're usually tough and strong and scary! Who knew a little storm could freak out Anko?"

"W-well, it freaks you out, too! Kakashi gets scared of storms, too!"

Kakashi shook his head, still laughing. "Nope. I said it was too loud for me to sleep."

A faint blush appeared on Anko's face as she scowled at him. "Whatever," she said. She turned to face to ground on the other side of the tree. Away from Kakashi.

"I'm sorry, Anko," Kakashi said. He put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. "Anko, please don't be mad." He put his hand on her shoulder a second time. Once again, she shrugged it off. "Anko.."

"Leave me alone," she grumbled.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine."

* * *

A few minutes had passed, and Kakashi and Anko continued to sit in silence. Kakashi, deciding to break the ice, opened his mouth to speak. "Anko, I-"

"I don't like storms because they remind me of back then." Kakashi stared at Anko, who was looking at her legs. "I...am alone in my house, so...it just gets kind of scary. There's not much to distract myself with, you know? That's why I was out here. I was hoping to find someone and bug them until the storm was over." She had a nervous look on her face. She was afraid Kakashi would think she was weak for saying that. She did not want to seem like that to him, although she was not sure why. She closed her eyes in anticipation. 'Why won't he say anything?'

She gasped as she felt strong arms wrap around her body. They pulled her closer to the man next to her and she laid her head on his chest. "You can bug me anytime you want, Anko."

"Okay," Anko said quietly, listening to the rain fall and Kakashi's heartbeat.

* * *

They stayed like that for hours. The storm was over too quickly for them, though. Kakashi stood up and stretched. "Well, that was fun," he said as he held a hand out for Anko to take.

She smiled and took the hand. "Yes, it was." After they had both brushed themselves off, Anko coughed awkwardly. "Well.. um... Are things going back to normal now?"

Kakashi shrugged. "They can for the most part." Anko grinned. "I have to take my students on a mission in a few hours, so I should get some sleep."

"Okay."

They stood staring at each other uncomfortably for a minute. Kakashi moved forward and caught her in a big hug. He whispered in her ear. "Let's do this again, ne?"

Anko nodded slowly and looked up. "There are still some clouds in the sky. I'll be hoping for another storm tonight. Will you?"

"Of course."

Kakashi pulled away from her and looked at her face. She stared at him in confusion. "What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kakashi said with a smile. Before Anko could say anything more, he had pulled down his mask, pulled her closer, and planted a kiss directly on her lips. Her eyes widened, and her face turned bright red. He pulled away and raised his hand in a salute. "See you around, Anko," he said, pulling his mask up with his other hand. "Oh, and.. you look cute with your hair like that." And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Anko stayed where she was, as if in a trance. She snapped out of it and backed up into the tree. "...whoa..." was all she could say. She stood there silently for a few more minutes. Suddenly, unable to hold in her excitement any longer, she shouted, "NICE!" She started laughing happily and did a fist pump. She finally stopped laughing, but could not make the grin disappear off of her face. She walked back to her house with her head swimming with happiness and enthusiasm.

Kakashi smirked. He was sitting on a tree branch in the tree they had just spent the night next to. 'Someone's excited...' As soon as Anko was out of sight, he jumped out of the tree and started walking home. 'I like Anko's hair like that.' His footsteps slowed in realization. 'We stopped using honorifics, didn't we?' He stared in the direction Anko had gone.

Anko actually felt like skipping. She was so happy. 'Kakashi was so nice, and that hug..' She paused. It felt like her heart was going to explode because it was beating so fast. 'This is a strange feeling. Is Kakashi causing it?' Her eyes widened slightly. 'We stopped using honorifics, didn't we?' She stared at the place where Kakashi had disappeared, and her face turned red.

As they stared, the two ninja had only one thought going through their heads:

'Oh, please Kami, make it rain.'

**I finally started writing again! :D I have some motivation now! :O Want to guess what will make some more motivation appear? :3**

**SOME FEEDBACK!**

**Just clicky that little review button. Please? It'll make me write faster. :D**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**~RandomHyuuga**


End file.
